Hell in a Cell 2013
|} 'During the show:' '1 - Backstage, Josh Mathews is with Dean Ambrose. He felt like it was an injustice that his friends needed to have their title shot in a three-way tonight. Big E and Dean Ambrose have words. Big E challenges him to a title match tonight. Ambrose downplays Big E like he's just some NXT rookie. Ambrose says Big E doesn't deserve a title shot. Big E tells him to back it up and put the title on the line. Ambrose says he will teach a lesson to Big E later tonight.' '2 - During the match, Big E runs the ropes and spears Ambrose from the apron but they both hit hard on the floor. The referee starts his count. Ambrose stumbles to his feet but doesn't make it back in the ring.' 'After the match, Ambrose grabs his title and goes to leave the ringside area. Big E runs back to him, brings him in the ring and nails a Big Ending. Langston stands over Ambrose and holds up the United States title.' '3 - After the match, Heyman shakes his head from the top of the Cell. Punk grabs another kendo stick from under the ring and puts it in his tights so he can crawl up with it. Punk climbs up the Cell make his way to Heyman. Heyman pleads with Punk as he approaches. Punk pokes Heyman with the kendo stick. Punk grabs Heyman by the collar and beats him with the kendo stick on top of the Cell. Punk wails away with the kendo stick as fans cheer him on. Punk calls for a GTS and lays Heyman out with it. Punk poses on top of the Cell before his music starts up again.' '4 - Backstage, Renee Youngs is with Daniel Bryan to talk about tonight's main event. Bryan says he finally has a chance to where it's just he and Randy Orton. And Shawn Michaels of course. Bryan says he hopes Michaels will be a fair referee and do what's best for business. Bryan says it was Miami where the "Yes!" phenomenon started. Bryan says he will reward everyone here and everyone who's fought from the bottom by winning the World Title. Bryan gets a big "Yes!" chant going in the arena. ' '5 - We are back from the break and out comes The Miz. Miz says Bray Wyatt and The Wyatt Family have stalked him for weeks, talking about what they did to him on SmackDown. Miz says he's not cleared to wrestle tonight but that doesn't mean he can't fight. Miz tells Bray to get off his Cracker Barrel rocking chair and come fight. He says to leave Erick and Luke, and just come fight. The Wyatt Family entrance starts up. We see Bray sitting in a rocking chair singing something to himself. Wyatt says it pains him to see Miz like this - broken and disheveled like a man who has nothing to lose. Wyatt says Miz's words mean less than salt to him. If Miz could only see the monster behind Bray's eyes. Bray laughs and the lights go back out. They come on and Miz is fighting off Rowan and Harper. He fights them off at first but gets beat down and double teamed. Pyro goes off and out comes Kane. Kane decks Rowan on the floor and goes to the ring for Harper. They go at it and Kane sends Harper out to the floor. Rowan and Harper back up the ramp as Kane looks on from the ring. Kane grabs Miz and lays him out with a chokeslam. Kane makes the ring explode and his music hits again.' '6 - During the match, Triple H and a trainer enter the Cell to check on HBK. Fans boo. Bryan tries to wake up HBK up but Triple H shoves Bryan to the mat. Bryan charges and takes out Triple H. HBK stumbles to his feet and nails Sweet Chin Music on Bryan. Orton takes advantage and covers Bryan for the win.' 'After the match, HBK immediately heads to the back. Orton celebrates with his World Title as Triple H begins to get up and look around.'